


The Heat

by The_Prophetic_One



Series: Mated [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kevin, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prophetic_One/pseuds/The_Prophetic_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Crowley, and Kevin seem to be the ideal mates. Yet each alpha holds their own secrets- and revealing them may just push their omega away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Mischievous

**Author's Note:**

> So I tagged this with certain things, and that group of tags may just grow with time- depending where I decide to take this fic.

Kevin was drunk.

He was drunk, and he wanted to get laid- damn the consequences, or his alphas waiting for him back home.

Kevin tossed back another shot, meeting eyes with someone across the bar. He got up from his barstool, and made his way through the swaying bodies on the dancefloor towards this alluring creature- only to be thrown into a man's lap by some overly-dramatized dancers.

"Sorry!" One of them called to him.

Kevin didn't hear the half-hearted apology. He was busy staring into the man's eyes, and trying to find the right words to say. He took in a breath, his eyes widening as he recognised his mate's scent.

"Uh. Crow- I-um. S-Sorry." he stuttered, blushing lightly at his inability to speak.

Crowley smiled, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's quite alright, my sweet omega."

Kevin blushed at the compliment, ducking his head.

"So what are you doing here, unprotected? Don't you know that this is unsafe territory?"

"I-um, I wanted a drink. And Cas doesn't drink alcohol.."

Crowley nodded understandingly. "Ah, so you thought you could go behind his back and have a few without our knowledge- eh?" his alpha asked, imploringly.

Kevin bit his lip, and turned his attention to the ground as he mumbled, "I just wanted a drink.. I'm sorry."

Smiling, Crowley pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Just a moment, Kev dear. I have a call to make to my co-alpha."

Eyes widening with panic, Kevin looked up at him. "Please, please don't call him!" he begged, "Seriously- I'll do anything, just- don't!"

The Alpha hummed, and pressed send.

Kevin whined, and flopped back on the couch in defeat- haphazardly laying across the his alpha's lap.

Castiel's gruff sleep-filled voice answered the line. "Crow? What is so important that it couldn't wait, it's two-thirty in the morning- and I'm sleeping in the guestroom."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Our omega. That's what's so important."

Castiel sat up in bed, running his fingers through his hair. "What d'you mean? Kevin's upstairs, sleeping."

"Hmm, no. He snuck out." Crowley looked over at Kevin, who was curled up in a ball. "He's been drinking."

A low growl escaped from Castiel's throat. "He drank?"

Crowley huffed. "Didn't I just say that? And why are you sleeping in the guest room?"

"Because I didn't want to mark him while we slept?" Castiel tried, and he climbed out of bed and rushed up the stairs, throwing the drawers to the dresser open- finding clothes to wear. "Where is he now?"

"With me at that club on the corner of Fifth and Main." Crowley said quickly. "Be glad I caught him when I did, it's pretty seedy over here."

"Thanks Crow. Sit with him till I get there?" Castiel said, while pulling on a pair of jeans.

"'Course!"

"Thanks, love. Be there soon." Castiel hung up the phone, and shoved it into his pocket- buttoning up his shirt as he ran down the stairs.

________

Crowley glanced over at Kevin, a smug look on his face. "Cas is on his way."

"Fuck." Kevin whimpered, curling in on himself. "He's gonna kill me."

Crowley laughed. "He's not going to kill you. Rough you up a bit, maybe- but he won't kill you."

Kevin looked at him with wide eyes. "A-And how do you know?"

Crowley smirked. "Because, my sweet Omega. I taught him everything he knows."

Kevin swallowed. "Alpha- don't let him kill me."

"He's not going to kill you." Crowley said, running his fingers through Kevin's hair.

"How do you know?" Kevin mumbled.

"Because I know."

Suddenly there was a commotion on the dance floor as people made a path for someone who was heading straight towards the couch.  
"Kevin!" Castiel said angrily, stalking up to the two of them.

Kevin jolted up, suddenly sober- and bolted towards the door. "N-No!"

Crowley grabbed his arm, and held him back. "C'mon, Kev- face your alpha, and hear what he has to say."

Kevin whimpered, and nodded slowly- turning to look at Castiel. "A-Alpha, I-"

Castiel rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. "Goodness gracious, Kevin- you had me worried sick! Don't you ever go off like that again, you hear me? Tell me first!"

Kevin nodded quickly, burying his face in Castiel's neck, breathing in his scent. "I-I won't, I promise."

Castiel smiled. "Good." He leaned forward, and whispered in Kevin's ear- his voice tinged with a slight growl, "Don't you dare think you're getting out of a punishment, either. I just have to think of one."

Kevin shivered, and nodded slowly- biting his lip. "Y-Yes, Alpha.

Castiel swatted his ass playfully. "Good boy."

Kevin yelped with surprise, drawing the attention of a few random people who had been in the lounge area. He ducked his head- a fierce blush heating his cheeks at the attention that he had drawn to himself.

Crowley smirked at him, and smiled behind his water. Kevin growled at him, hiding behind Castiel's larger frame- glaring at him over his alpha's shoulder.

Castiel frowned at Kevin's display, and then looked over at his co-alpha- nodding in acknowledgement. "Crowley," he said, a smile on his face.

"Cas." The alpha said, smiling smugly.

Castiel bit his lip in thought- and then said, "Kevin- could you please go wait in the car? Crowley and I have something to discuss."

Panicking slightly at the thought of being alone- Kevin looked up at his alphas with wide eyes. "But, Alpha-"

Castiel growled lightly, and looked down at his omega- flashing his alpha eyes at him. "Kevin. Now."

Kevin whined, and bowed his head- turning on his heels and heading towards the door.

Castiel looked over at Crowley- who had been watching their exchange with a slightly-amused expression on the couch.  
Castiel sighed, and plopped down on the couch next to his mate- resting his head on his shoulder. "What should we do about him?"

Crowley shrugged, and ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "I don't know.. maybe he needs to be punished?"

Castiel looked at him. "But I've never actually-"

"Punished him?" Crowley finished. "I know. But we should. When he messes up like he did tonight, we should punish him."

Castiel shifted in his seat, thinking of the different ways he's heard omegas have been punished in the past. He cleared his throat. "But how?"

Crowley laughed. "How?"

"Yes, how do we do it?"

"Cas, I don't know all the answers." Crowley said. "But I have some ideas."

Castiel looked at him. "Like?"

"I'll tell you later." Crowley mused. "How about we get home, first? It's been an exhausting day."

Castiel nodded, "Okay," and got up from the couch- holding a hand out for Crowley.

Crowley smiled, taking his hand- and walking with him towards the door, weaving between dancing couples.


	2. He's a Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin bit his lip, and glanced over at the doorway- and then looked back at the floor. And only a handful of seconds later, he bolted towards the doorway.

Kevin sat in the back of the car, curled up on the seat- waiting for his alphas to arrive. As he waited, he started to doze off- only to wake up to the sound of footsteps approaching and his alphas' voice.

He could recognize their voices anywhere.

Kevin sat up in his seat as the driver's side door opened and Castiel got into the car. Cas looked back at him, and gave him a small smile- and started up the car. Pulling on his seat belt- Kevin saw Crowley climbing into his own car and give a thumbs up to Cas.

"Alpha..? What's going on?" Kevin asked, biting his lip as Cas' car pulled out of the parking lot- only to be tailed by Crowley's car as the car drove through the streets of the small town.

"Your punishment." Castiel said, looking back at Kevin in the mirror.

Kevin's eyes widened, and he glanced back at Crowley's car. "Punishment?! A-Alpha, no- please- anything but that!"

Cas growled, and pulled his car over to the side of the road.

Quickly, he climbed out of the car, and wrenched Kevin's door open- unbuckling his omega's seatbelt and pulling him from the car. Kevin pushed against him, trying to get free of his tight grasp.

Suddenly Kevin found his stomach pressed up against the car, wrists held tightly in one of Cas' hands.

"A-Alpha, please- not here, please!" he begged, squirming in Castiel's firm grip.  
Castiel growled and gave Kevin a sharp slap to his ass. "You don't tell me no." A few more hard slaps fell on his behind, leaving the omega in a panting, mewling mess. "You listen, and you obey."

Kevin whimpered, squirming under the assault.

"Do you understand." Cas growled, delivering another harsh swat to Kevin's ass.

Kevin nodded frantically, keening. "Y-Yes, Alpha- I do, I'm sorry- I won't anymore!"

Castiel released his grip on Kevin's wrists, nodding in approval. "Good. Now get in the car."

Not wanting to anger his alpha more, Kevin hastily complied- climbing into the car and pulling his seatbelt on- wincing slightly.

Behind them, Crowley's car had pulled to the side of the road- and the alpha watched them with observant eyes.

Crowley realized that Kevin needed a firm and loving hand. But all that Crowley and Castiel had been so far towards their omega was giving, and caring. It was time for them to be firm with Kevin. So when Cas' car had started up, and had begun its drive again- Crowley put his car in drive, tailing after the two. He moved his thoughts about his mates to the back of his mind as he drove- reminding himself to talk with Castiel about it.

__________

A few minutes later, Castiel pulled the car up in front of the house he shared with Kevin and Crowley. The omega bit his lip, and looked up at the building- which looked so proud. 

Almost untouchable.

"Lets go, Kevin." Castiel said, the order in his voice unmistakable.

Kevin swallowed back a whimper, and unbuckled his seat belt- getting out of the car.

Castiel climbed out of the car and looked to Crowley, who had already made his way up to the two of them. "Where should we do this?" he asked.

Crowley smirked. "Usually the bedroom is the best place."

Cas nodded. "Right, then. To the bedroom." He unlocked the front door, and held it open for his mates- and then entered the house himself.

Crowley hummed, watching his mates, stopping Cas with a hand to his shoulder. He frowned in thought, and said quietly. "Have you ever thought that we give him too much?"

Castiel looked at his co-alpha, confused. "What do you mean?"

Crowley sighed, biting his lip. "I mean that we spoil him."

Kevin looked up at this, glancing between his two alphas. Castiel frowned, "Huh. It never really occurred to me." he said quietly. "How do we un-spoil him?"

Crowley hummed in thought. "Make him earn things..?" he cleared his throat. "Like, if he wants to be fucked? He has to do some housework, first. He wants to go out and do something? Make sure his work is done. And if he does something wrong?" Crowley smirked, and glanced over at Kevin- who was listening to him with rapt attention. "Spank his ass raw."

Kevin's eyes widened, and his gaze quickly snapped up to his alpha's.

"Huh, I never thought 'bout that." Cas mumbled to himself. "Never thought about doing punishments like that."

Kevin bit his lip, and glanced over at the doorway- and then looked back at the floor. And only a handful of seconds later, he bolted towards the doorway.


	3. He's a Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley watched their exchange, and looked at Cas with a small smile. "Now what do you have planned for our sweet little Omega?"
> 
> Castiel shrugged. "I was hoping you'd have an idea?"
> 
> Crowley grinned. "I have plenty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break the sex into multiple different parts because there's so much of it lol (; enjoyyy!

Kevin found himself pinned against the door by a growling Crowley, Castiel standing in the living room- shocked.

"No." Crowley growled in his ear. "Not escaping your punishment. You're gonna take it like a good omega." Then he pulled away, grabbing Kevin's hand and dragging him back into the living room.

Castiel crossed his arms and sternly said- his voice laced with a growl, "Kevin."

Kevin whined, and bowed his head in submission. But Cas wasn't having it. He wanted to have his omega begging.

"Bedroom- now." Castiel ordered. "Strip, and wait for us."

"But Alpha-" Kevin protested.

"Go."

"Yes, Alpha." Kevin bit out, and then hurried from the living room down the hallway- entering the bedroom.

Crowley watched their exchange, and looked at Cas with a small smile. "Now what do you have planned for our sweet little Omega?"

Castiel shrugged. "I was hoping you'd have an idea?"

Crowley grinned. "I have plenty."

Nodding, Castiel gestured towards the bedroom door- which was at the end of the hallway. "Be my guest."

Crowley headed down the hall, towards the bedroom- stopping in front of the door to look at Castiel. Crowley grinned like a kid in a candy shop, and took Cas' hand before opening the door and heading in- dragging Castiel in behind him. He pulled Cas over to the closet, and brought down the toy box.

Crowley grabbed down the box, and handed it to Castiel- eyebrow raised in askance as he pointed to something.

Castiel held the box nervously, and nodded- glancing over at the foot of the bed, where sure enough Kevin sat in waiting- naked as the day he was born. The Omega sat on his heels, knees pressed to the floor and hands clasped behind his back- head bowed in submission. 

Castiel bit his lip, and took a few steps closer to his Omega- stopping when he was right in front of Kevin and tipping his chin up with a finger to look at him. Kevin let out a breath he had been holding in, and looked up at his alpha for guidance.

"I want you on all fours, up near the headboard." Castiel said quietly, holding the box to his side.

"Yes, Alpha." Kevin said with a nod, and he got up from the floor- stretching a little before crawling up onto the bed, getting onto his hands and knees.

Crowley bit his lip, biting back a moan at how exposed Kevin was in this position. He flicked his gaze over to Cas, and smirked.

Castiel smiled and opened up the box- starting to pull things out- laying them on the floor in preparation for what he was about to do.

Curious, Kevin looked back- straining his neck in an attempt to see what the things were as they were being placed onto the floor.

"Ah, ah. No looking, Kev." Castiel smirked, playfully wagging a finger at the Omega.  
Kevin rolled his eyes with a sigh- and looked down at the bedsheets.

Castiel chuckled, and grabbed some of the ribbon off of the floor- and climbed up onto the bed behind his Omega, grabbing his hands and wrapping the ribbon around his wrists- effectively tying Kevin's wrists to the headboard.

Kevin bit his lip, and looked over his shoulder at his Alpha. "So..what now?"

Crowley crawled up onto the bed next to Kevin- and pressed soft kisses along his shoulder blades.

Kevin let out a soft moan.

Castiel grinned. "We'll have fun soon."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at that. "What d'you mean- soon?"

"I'm gonna tease you first."

"H-How so?" Kevin asked, swallowing back a whimper.

"You'll see." Castiel smiled, and dragged a finger lazily over their Omega's entrance.

Crowley grinned, and winked at Cas. "I can't wait to see."

"Alpha.." Kevin whined, "Don't tease."

Castiel smirked. "And why not?" the Alpha asked- leaning forward and dragging his tongue over Kevin's entrance.

Kevin gasped. "B-Because it's not fair."

"Really?" Castiel mumbled, and then he dragged his tongue down Kevin's length.

Kevin whimpered, and forced himself to hold still. "Yeah," he said- his voice strained, "It's not fair."

"It's plenty fair." Crowley said, nipping lightly at Kevin's neck- taking Kevin's length in his hand and stroking it lightly.

Kevin moaned, and tipped his head to the side- exposing his neck to his alpha.

Castiel laughed, and met his omega's eyes. "Well, you're under my control today, so I'm teasing." The Alpha teasingly pushed the tip of one finger in Kevin's entrance, and then pulled it back quickly.


	4. He's Fucking Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel smirked, and looked at Crowley. "Tell me what his face looks like right now."
> 
> "He's fucking beautiful right now." Crowley said, stroking Kevin's cheek sweetly.
> 
> Kevin whimpered, leaning into Crowley's touch.

"Alpha.." Kevin whined at the loss, dropping his head down to the pillow- getting his legs under him and raising his ass up for more, "..more. More, please."

Chuckling, Castiel rubbed at the cheeks of his omega's ass with one hand. "Not yet, Kev." He muttered, and then he leaned forward- dragging his tongue over Kevin's entrance as Crowley ran his thumb over the head of Kevin's shaft.

Kevin choked on a moan, and buried his face in the pillow.

Castiel moaned softly, and continued licking around his omega's entrance- and then brought his hand up and smacked it down hard against the flesh of Kevin's ass.

Kevin let out a surprised yelp, his body jerking forward against the restraints from the force of the slap. Castiel looked at him with a smile- a bit cautious, making sure that he didn't hurt his omega too badly.

Crowley let out a surprised laugh, and pressed a quick kiss to Kevin's lips. "Alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, Alpha." Kevin nodded, biting his lip and looking over his shoulder at Castiel- a vibrant blush on his face. "D-Do that again. Please, A-Alpha.."  
Castiel smiled to himself, and slapped Kevin's ass again.

Kevin cried out and jolted forward- resting his head on Crowley's shoulder. Crowley ran his fingers through Kevin's hair- and nipped softly at his neck. Cas rubbed his ass before slapping the other side- drawing a low groan from their omega. Kevin lifted his ass up for more.

Castiel chuckled. "So desperate." He brought his hand back down, earning a muffled cry from his Omega.

The Alpha smiled, and leaned down- pressing soft kisses to his Omega's cheeks. "I'm gonna make these so red, Kevin." He muttered againt the skin, voice tinged with lust.

Kevin moaned into the crook of Crowley's neck, his face hot with the thought.

Cas chuckled, and nipped at Kevin's cheeks. "Don't hide from me, Kev."

"N-Not hiding," Kevin said into Crowley's skin.

"Kevin. Your face is in my neck." Crowley said, holding back a laugh.

Kevin bit his lip, and lifted his face from Crowley's neck- looking up at him, a crimson blush covering his face. "No it's not."

"Not anymore." Crowley smiled at his mate, and nipped at his shoulder- muttering against his skin. "Fuck, you look great."  
Castiel raised his hand back up, and brought it down against the soft flesh of his omega's ass, earning a small yelp from Kevin.

Kevin moved up more, and grabbed hold of the headboard- even though his wrists are tied to it- and raised his ass up. "P-Please."

Castiel hummed and smacked his ass hard, forcing a cry from the smaller. The Alpha stopped for a moment, massaging his mate's ass- and then brought his hand back down.

Kevin cried out, and clutched the headboard with white knuckles- dropping his head to hang between his arms, his mouth fell open with a groan. Panting, he anticipated the next hit.

When it didn't come, Kevin looked over his shoulder at his Alpha curiously. "..Alpha?"

Castiel looked at his mate, biting his lip in thought. "Um..." He climbed off the bed, and walked around to the foot of the bed.

"Did I-" Kevin started, panicking inwardly- having thought his Alpha left because he can't see him, and because he's so silent. "D-Did I do s-something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Cas replied with, "No, no. I'm still here, Kevin." The Alpha grabbed something off the floor, and then walks back up- standing at Kevin's side next to the bed.  
Crowley pressed a kiss to Kevin's forehead. "Doing such a perfect job, taking your punishment so well."

Kevin let out a sigh of relief. "I-I thought you left me."

"Never." Castiel said, with conviction- a fire in his eyes.

"We won't ever leave you, love." Crowley said, cupping Kevin's face- pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Kevin smiled softly, blushing lightly. "Good."

Castiel smiled, and climbed back onto the bed behind his Omega. "This one might hurt a little more. Tell me if you want me to stop."  
Kevin nodded, biting his lip. "Y-Yes Alpha."

Castiel gripped the paddle nervously, and brought it down softly against his Omega's ass.

Kevin jolted forward- his head dropping down against his arms- his mouth falling open like an 'O' on a choked moan.  
Crowley bit his lip, and groaned softly at his mate's reaction.

"D-Do that again-" Kevin panted, his eyes squeezed shut, "-I wanna be sure i-it's not too much."

Castiel nodded, and brings the paddle back down against his ass- just a bit harder.  
Kevin moved forward with a choked off groan, clutching the headboard with white knuckles.

"You okay, Kev?" Crowley asked, biting his lip- groaning softly- quickening his strokes on Kevin's member.

Kevin moaned and nodded, biting his lip and lifting his head from Crowley's shoulder- looking at his mate, his face flushed. "Y-Yeah."

"Fuck, you look so hot." Castiel breathed, reaching down and covering Crowley's hand with his own- slowing down the pace on Kevin's member, stroking him now sluggishly slow.  
Kevin whimpered, bucking his hips forward- seeking friction- his head dropping back down onto Crowley's shoulder.

The paddle fell down a bit harder than the last time- making a snapping noise as it connected with Kevin's now tender flesh. Castiel continued to stroke Kevin's length, and let out a soft moan at the sight before him. "Your ass is getting so red."

Kevin groaned at the quickened pace of Crowley's hand on his member, and looked back at his alpha. "R-Really?"

Crowley peered over Kevin's shoulder to look. "Yes."

"Ohgod.." Biting his lip, Kevin raised his ass up for more. "A-Alpha, please."  
Castiel nodded, and brought the paddle down with his full strength.

Kevin shouted with pleasure-pain as his body jolted forward with the force of the hit. "F-Fuck-" he dropped his head down against his arms. "-t-that was. That was-"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Good?"

"T-That was amazing." Kevin said, blushing fiercely.

Smiling, the alpha moved his hand away from on top of Crowley's on Kevin's member, and pressed a finger into his entrance.  
Kevin moaned, getting his legs under him- and pushed his ass up more.

"So eager, my love." Castiel groaned, bringing the paddle down hard- roughly thrusting his finger in him.

Kevin cried out- jerking against his restraints- his jaw going slack with a moan.  
Crowley groaned, watching Kevin. "Now that's what I call an ass whooping!"

Kevin whimpered, and dropped his face into the pillow- hiding his blush.

Castiel leaned over Kevin- and- cupping Crowley's face as he leaned forward, caught his lips in a kiss.  
Crowley groaned into the kiss, and pulled back a bit. "You know what would be even better?" he said, pecking Cas' lips.

Castiel licked the other alpha's lips. "What?" he said, and then nibbled on the alpha's bottom lip.

Crowley laughed lightly, and licks into Castiel's mouth- pulling back to say, "Blindfold."  
Kevin let out a small whine.

Castiel blushed. "If Kevin's okay with it?"

Crowley looked over to Kevin, and tilted his head in a question.  
Kevin bit his lip, nodding. "Y-Yeah."

Castiel motioned to the boxes at the foot of the bed. "Knock yourself out, Crow." he said quietly, stepping back behind Kevin.

Crowley grinned, and slipped out from between Kevin's arms, and over to the boxes- rummaging through all the stuff Cas brought and smirked. "Plan on using all of this?" He found a slick black blindfold, and then clambered onto the bed- sliding back between Kevin's arms. "Head up Kevin!"

Kevin lifted his head up and looked at Crowley, biting his lip- blushing crimson as he met his gaze.

Castiel bit his lip, and shook his head. "Nope."

Crowley lay down between Kevin's arms, and licked at his mouth- placing the blindfold over his eyes.

Kevin whimpered, and leaned forward in the bonds as far as he can- chasing after Crowley's lips. Crowley smirked, and breathed at his mouth- not letting him kiss him.

Kevin whined. "Alpha.."

Crowley grinned, and looked back at Castiel. "What can I help you with, babe?"

Cas looked at him and shrugged. "This ass still isn't red enough."  
Kevin groaned, and dropped his face back down to the pillow- and raised his ass up more.

Crowley scoffed. "And what do you want me to do about it, Cas?" Crowley ran his fingers through Kevin's hair- and then suddenly tugged hard on it- drawing a choked moan from the omega.

Castiel smirked. "Come help, you ass." He brought the paddle down hard- causing Kevin to jerk forward with surprise and grip the headboard like it's a lifeline, letting out a surprised yelp.

"But you're handling it pretty well.." Crowley whined, tugging on Kevin's hair. "Gimme something else."  
Getting his legs under him- Kevin pushed his ass up for more, moaning softly at the tug to his hair.

"God, Kev- you're so eager, look so beautiful." Crowley said, with a soft moan- and looked over at Cas.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You can suck him off."  
Kevin whimpered, and shook his head.

"I don't want him to cum yet." Crowley said, looking at Kevin. "He looks too good like this!"

Castiel groaned, and brought the paddle back down hard against Kevin's ass- the sound echoing sharply throughout the bedroom. "Then what do you want to do?"

Kevin cried out in surprise, jerking forward against the restraints. "F-Fuck!"

Crowley placed a finger to Kevin's lips, and looks at Cas. "I want you to make him beg and moan for more- and then I want to watch you fuck him right into this mattress!"

Castiel groaned, and blushed lightly at Crowley's words. "I-I don't want to do anything unless Kevin is okay with it- so ask him, not me."

A small whimper escaped Kevin's throat at the thought- and he wrapped his lips around Crowley's finger, nodding and blushing fiercely.  
Crowley groaned, "You sure you want to do this, Kev?" he asked, looking at him.

Kevin nodded, sucking on Crowley's fingers- choking on a moan as Castiel pushes two fingers into Kevin and thrusts them roughly.

"Can I gag you, Kev?" Crowley asked, slowly moving his finger in and out of Kevin's mouth.

Kevin nodded, choking on a moan at the feeling of another hit landing on the sensitive skin of his ass.

Crowley moaned softly, and slid out from in between Kevin's arms- going back to the box grabbing a gag and kneeling behind Cas, hanging it over his shoulder. "Want you to do it."

Kevin rested his head on his arms, panting softly.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Crowley, and takes the gag from him. "Okay." he said, pulling his fingers out and moving up by Kevin's head. "Kev, look at me."

Kevin lifted his head up, using Cas' voice to guide him because of the blindfold.  
"Open." Cas ordered.

Crowley scooted a bit closer, and massaged Kevin's ass as he watched his mates.

Kevin opened his mouth wide- and Castiel slipped the gag into Kevin's mouth, and buckled it behind his head. Kevin whimpered at the feeling of Crowley kneading his tender flesh, and got his knees under him- pushing his ass up.

Crowley moaned, and bent down- kissing the redness. "You look so hot like this."

Kevin keened, glowing from the praise.

Castiel smiled and nipped at his ear, earning a whine from the omega. Kevin tipped his head to the side- and Cas nipped at his neck, Kevin moaning around the gag- baring his throat to his alphas. Castiel quickly pulled away panting- and stood up next to the bed, holding himself back- trying to keep control.

Crowley moved down more, and spread Kevin's cheeks- licking at his hole.

The omega choked on a groan, and sucked on the gag- dropping his head down against his arms, and pushing his ass back against Crowley's tongue- moaning around the gag.  
Crowley mouthed around his hole, not pressing in.

Kevin whined, and pushed back more- straining against his bonds.

Smirking, Crowley looked up at Kevin. "Careful, Kev- don't want to hurt yourself."

Kevin whined around the gag, and pushed his ass up for more of anything.

Castiel moved back over to the bed, and wiggled under Crow- taking his member in his mouth, earning a moan from his co-alpha from the sudden wet heat that enveloped him. 

Crowley threw his head back with a moan, and slapped Kevin's ass.  
Kevin groaned around the gag, his body jerking forward in the bonds.

Crowley tightly gripped his hip with his other hand- delivering a harsh smack to the omega's ass. "Don't move!"

Kevin moaned, and dropped his head down against his arms, and pushed his ass up for more.

Crowley tightened his grip on Kevin's hips as Castiel started to slowly bob his head. "God, Cas! So good at that!" Crowley moaned.  
Kevin moaned softly around the gag, feeling Crowley's hands gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

Castiel moaned around the other Alpha's length, taking him all the way down to the hilt- gagging slightly but keeping his throat tight around his shaft.

"Cas!" Crowley gasped, moaning softly, "Don't do that!" He heard Castiel gag around his length, and he sniggered. "I only wanted Kevin gagged."

Castiel glared up at Crowley, and pulled off of his length- smirking. "Don't do what?"

Kevin whined, and swayed his hips- practically wiggling his ass at his alpha.

"That thing with your throat, fuck!" Crowley slapped his omega's ass hard. "Kev, I said no moving."  
Kevin jolted forward- dropping his head against his arms with a moan.

Castiel chuckled. "What? This?" He quickly took Crowley down all the way to the hilt- not gagging this time, keeping his throat tight around him.

"Yes that, fucking hell- stop!" he dropped his head down to rest on Kevin's back.

Castiel pulled off his length with a loud pop- dragging his teeth gently along the shaft as he came off. "And why should I stop? You seem to be enjoying it."

Crowley groaned, "I'm gonna cum in a second if you don't stop!"

Castiel smiled. "Then cum for me."

Castiel leaned forward, taking Crowley in his mouth again- all the way to the hilt- keeping his throat tight around him, moaning softly.

"Fuck!" Crowley shouted, coming down Castiel's throat with no warning.

Castiel's eyes widened, and he squirmed a bit- swallowing down all the cum that he could, a small bit escaping and dribbling down his chin.

Crowley leaned down and licked his remaining cum off Castiel's chin- holding it in his mouth and walking around the bed. He removed the gag, and- leaning forward, kissed Kevin deeply- slipping his seed into the omega's mouth.

Kevin moaned at the taste of his mate, feeling a bit relieved the gag was removed.

Crowley pulled back from the kiss. "I want to keep the gag off."

Kevin nodded, biting his lip. "Me too."

Castiel shrugged. "Sure."

Kevin glanced between his two alphas, and swallowed. "So..you gonna keep whooping me, or..?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow in questioning- looking over at Castiel.

Castiel nodded, sitting up- fully hard now. "Of course." He kneeled behind Kevin, and rubbed his ass.  
Kevin let out a small whimper.

Castiel leant down, kissing each cheek.

Kevin whined, and pushed his ass up for more. "Alpha.." he bit his lip. "Please."

Castiel smiled, and pulled back- bringing his hand down hard on Kevin's ass.

Kevin jolted forward, crying out with shock- pain and pleasure shooting through his spine. Crowley tipped his head forward, and kissed the cries right out of Kevin's mouth.  
Kevin nipped at his alpha's lips, licking into his mouth.

Castiel brought his hand down again.

Kevin jerked forward- biting down on Crowley's lip, accidentally on purpose. Kevin moaned into the kiss, and tried to dominate the kiss.  
Crowley was shocked at his sudden need to dominate, and fought back- winning- and licked into Kevin's mouth like he didn't want to taste anything else ever.

Kevin whined, and softly rubbed his tongue up against Crowley's.

Castiel growled, and nipped at one cheek- slapping the other.

Kevin moaned into the kiss, seriously considering that this wasn't that much of a punishment, and that Cas needed to find a different name for it.

Crowley cupped Kevin's jaw with one hand and tilted his head back- licking into his mouth at a different angle.

Castiel shook his hand out, and snatched the paddle back up- bringing it down hard on Kevin's ass.

Kevin jolted forward with a groan- smudging his and Crowley's noses together, drawing a laugh from the alpha.  
Kevin blushed, and Crowley laughed- kissing him again. "Don't be embarrassed, babe."

Castiel grinned, and did it again- the smack resonating throughout the room. Kevin cried out, dropping his head down to the pillow- panting heavily.

Castiel smirked, and looked at Crowley. "Tell me what his face looks like right now."

"He's fucking beautiful right now." Crowley said, stroking Kevin's cheek sweetly.

Kevin whimpered, leaning into Crowley's touch.


	5. He's Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex continued. Pure porn ahead. You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time since I posted (an that it's so short) - I kinda lost inspiration for this… and I've been really busy with school, and looking for a job. I'll try to post more often, though!

"He's fucking beautiful right now." Crowley said, stroking Kevin's cheek sweetly.

Kevin whimpered, leaning into Crowley's touch. "Please."

Kevin whimpered, leaning into Crowley's touch- biting his lip.

Castiel grinned, and brought the paddle down again. The omega jerked forward minutely- jaw slack with a moan.

Crowley smiled, and took that as a chance to lick into his mouth. Kevin moaned into the kiss, passionately kissing his alpha.

Crowley swallowed the moans, returning them tenfold as Castiel rubbed his hands along Kevin's sides.

The omega could feel goosebumps rising, and nipped at Crowley's lips- panting softly.

Crowley smiled and pulled back- watching Kevin's face, admiring what Cas could do to him.

Castiel slid two fingers into Kevin, and brought the paddle down again- hard. The omega jolted forward with a cry of surprise, his mouth falling open like an "O".

Castiel smiled, thrusting his fingers deep into Kevin- rubbing against his prostrate each time.

A loud moan escaped from Kevin, and he pushed his ass back for more- nipping lightly at Crowley's chest.

Castiel smirked, and curled his fingers just right- nailing the young omega's spot head on.

Kevin cried out with pleasure, and mumbled something against Crowley's chest.

"What was that, love?" the alpha asked, as he threaded his fingers through Kevin's hair.

Kevin whined and said quietly, "Want my mates."


	6. He's Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad about the time gaps between my posts.. I feel like I'm neglecting my writing. I mean, I have been really busy and have been going through a lot of shit with my friends and family.. but I feel as if that's not a good enough excuse to even mention. I'm sorry I haven't been updating often, and I promise I will get myself on a better writing schedule than just posting at random times.  
> Not to mention all of the stories I've been writing here are based on roleplays that I did in a big group of like, 12+ people- and we all roleplayed Supernatural, and made up our own ships. (P.S. {to the group} - I LOVE YOU GUYS SM & IF YOU'RE READING THIS COMMENT OR TEXT ME & TELL ME IF I DID OUR RP'S SOME JUSTICE)
> 
> Sorry about the (obnoxiously long) wait for the next update to my stories, and thank you for sticking around with me for so damn long.  
> I promise I will try to post at least once a week, and if not that- every other week.
> 
> REALLY sorry for the wait, and this hella long author's note. (Does anyone ever read these, anyways?)
> 
> ...Either way.. Enjoy the story!

Castiel looked at Crowley with a raised eyebrow. "Mates?"

"Yes, mates." Kevin whimpered, as Crowley gasped and dug his fingers into his back. "Want you both."

"As in both of us. In you. At once?" Castiel said, trying to decipher what Kevin had said.

Kevin panted, nodding. "I want you both. In me. " he moaned, "I want my ass to sting as you both fuck me together." He whimpered at the thought- clenching around Cas' fingers. "A-And I want you both to bite me again. I wanna be marked by both of you at the same time."

Castiel looked at Crowley and moaned softly, blushing a tad at Kevin's words.

Crowley grinned. "What do you say, Cas? Should we fuck our omega's pretty little ass and give him what he wants?"

Castiel bit his lip, glancing at Kevin, the omega's eyes wide and pleading. "Please, Alpha.."

Castiel sighed, and looked back up at Crowley's face, into his eyes. "Yes.. We should."

Crowley smiled, and their omega squirmed- glancing between the two alphas in anticipation.

Castiel moved off the bed to retrieve the lube, a whine escaping Kevin's lips at the loss of body heat. Crowley grinned, and kissed Kevin's forehead. "You ready, babyboy?" he hummed.

Kevin blushed, and hid his face in Crowley's chest- mumbling a "Yessir."

Crowley rubbed Kevin's back to relax him as Castiel squirted some lube on his fingers, moving his hand forward to prep the omega. He rubbed some of the cool lube against Kevin's tight hole, and slowly slipped a finger into him- earning a soft moan from the omega at the intrusion.

Crowley met Castiel's eyes as he continued to rub Kevin's back, while Castiel fingered Kevin's opening- prepping the small omega to take both of their cocks.

Castiel thought that Kevin was amazing, not to mention the fact that the young omega wanted to be claimed again by both of his mates at the same time was a major turn on for him. Castiel leaned forward and pressed light kisses along the top of Kevin's ass- his skin hot from the earlier paddling. Castiel brushed his lips lightly against the reddened flesh as he slipped a fourth finger into the omega's tightness, curling his fingers just so- brushing Kevin's prostate.

Kevin moaned softly, pushing back against his alpha's fingers as he kissed Crowley's chest- right over his heart.

Castiel smiled, and slowly removed his fingers from Kevin- drawing a whine from the omega. "Crow. He's ready for you." Castiel said, sitting back on his heels to watch as Crowley positioned the head of his cock against Kevin's tight hole.

"Please, Alph-" Kevin pleaded, only to have his words cut off with a moan as Crowley pressed his cock inside of him- bottoming out.

Crowley smiled and wrapped his arms around Kevin- holding him close and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head as Castiel got more lube on his fingers, slowly pressing two of them into Kevin alongside Crowley's cock.

Kevin whimpered at the stretch, and buried his face into Crowley's chest- grimacing as Castiel slowly thrust his fingers into him.

"M-More-" Kevin muttered under his breath, and Castiel obliged- sliding a third finger into the omega's tight heat. "Oh god.." Kevin moaned, squirming a bit in Crowley's arms as he tried to push back against the intrusion.

Castiel smiled, and kissed Kevin's lower back, whispering, "Almost there, baby."

Kevin nodded in understanding, moaning at the feeling of Castiel slipping in a fourth finger. Crowley met his co-alpha's eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips at the feeling of Cas' fingers alongside his cock.

Crowley shifted his hips, pushing his cock further into their omega, a whine escaping Kevin. "Just-" he panted. "Just _get in me_ already!"

Castiel nipped Kevin's ass cheek lightly as he pulled his fingers out of him, and he lined up his cock with the young omega's tight entrance. "Ready, love?" Cas murmured in his ear.

The omega nodded quickly, and Castiel pressed forward with his hips- just the head of his cock sliding into Kevin, a hitched breath escaping the alpha. "God, Kev.. You're so tight."

Kevin whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "L-Like this for you.. My alphas." Crowley grinned, and kissed Kevin's lips sweetly as Cas gripped Kevin's hips, tight enough to bruise, the blue-eyed alpha slowly pushing his cock deeper into Kevin- drawing a moan from both Kevin and Crowley as his cock stretched Kevin further and rubbed against Crowley's dick. Kevin tensed up a little at the feeling, and buried his face in Crowley's chest.

Crowley rubbed Kevin's back and kissed the top of his head, muttering, "So good, Kev. Doing so good for us baby."

Castiel leaned forward and kissed along Kevin's shoulders, trying to get him to relax again. The young omega sighed, his body falling limp under his alpha's administrations. Crowley looked at Castiel, and raised an eyebrow- the alpha nodding in response to him.

Together, they rolled their hips- thrusting slowly into their omega. Kevin whined, arching his back- wanting more. The alphas stilled their hips.

"Kev.." Castiel said, his voice a warning. "Stay still. If you move too much, you could get hurt."

Kevin whimpered at his tone, and said quietly, "Yes, alpha.. now can you please move? I'm starting to cramp."

The alphas obliged, thrusting slowly into the tight heat of Kevin's ass. "So good, babyboy." Crowley murmured, kissing Kevin softly.

Together the alphas picked up their pace- and a few minutes later, they had a quick and hard rhythm set. Kevin mewled in pleasure, the feeling of Cas' hips hitting against his stinging ass cheeks, combined with the warm heat of Crowley underneath him drawing close.

"F-Fu-Fuck!" Kevin cried out as the heads of his alphas' cocks nailed his prostate.

Crowley smirked, and Castiel threaded his fingers into Kevin's hair- pulling his head back. "Gonna cum for us, baby?" Crowley grunted out, his and Castiel's hips thrusting roughly into their omega- choked moans escaping Kevin's lips as he nodded frantically.

"P-Please!" Kevin whined, tipping his head to the side. "W-Want my alpha's marks.. Please claim me a-again!"

The alphas looked into each other's eyes, and nodded in joint decision. Together, they leaned in towards Kevin's neck- each taking a side of his neck- and kissed it softly. Kevin whined.

"Patience, love." Castiel murmured, and nipped his neck lightly. Kevin moaned softly, and then both alphas bit down on his neck- breaking skin, tasting their omega's blood as they claimed him together.

Kevin cried out as pleasure and pain ran through his body- and his body shook as he came, the pleasure intense as his alphas lapped at the bites, sealing them. His cum covered his and Crowley's stomachs, his asshole clenching around his alpha's cocks- drawing out their orgasms.

Kevin moaned at the feeling of both of his alphas' cum filling him up, the warm rush of their cum almost making him orgasm again.

Once they all recovered their breath- Castiel kissed Crowley tenderly, leaning over Kevin's small frame. Kevin squirmed- squished between his two alphas, and Castiel pulled back from the kiss with a grin. "I love you both so much."

Kevin's face was flushed with color, and he said quietly, "I love you too. Both of you."

Crowley smiled happily, and wrapped his arms around the both of them, holding them close. "I love you both more than anything in this world."

Kevin blushed deeply and hid his face in the crook of Crowley's neck. Castiel sighed in thought. "I think we should pull out now.." He said quietly to Crowley. Crowley nodded, and Castiel slowly pulled out of Kevin's intense heat. Kevin whined at the loss, and Crowley kissed his cheek as he too pulled out of their omega.

Kevin pouted. "You couldn't've stayed in me longer?"

Crowley chuckled, and said calmly, "Well, we want you to be able to heal, love."

Kevin rolled his eyes as Castiel navigated him to lay on the mattress, and the small omega snuggled into the sheets- pulling his alphas in for a cuddle. "I love my alphas." he sighed contentedly, resting his head on Crowley's chest, and feeling Castiel's arms wrap around him from behind. Crowley scooted closer to Kevin, running his fingers through his hair.

"We love you too." Castiel said in Kevin's ear.

Crowley nodded, adding, "Now rest, our sweet omega."

But Kevin didn't hear him. He was already fast asleep.


End file.
